Coming home to breathe again
by TwistedDesires-x
Summary: In a world where violet left tate when he had declared his love, what happens when she comes back 3 years later. Rated M for any future chapters.


**This is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction.**

**Im sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**AU.**

**Tate never raped vivien. **

**Tate managed to save violet from commiting suicide. **

**The harmon family left the murder house.**

'' VIOLET'' my mom yelled eagerly up the stairs to me.

'' WHAT?'' i snapped back at her.

I heard a slight shuffle outside my door and she entered my bedroom with a big smile across her face.

''You know i've said this before, but im really glad we didnt name you sunshine!'' she let out a slight laugh and sat at the end of my bed.

I rolled my eyes in her direction and put my ipod in my bag.

'' Look mom im not really in the mood for another bullshit lecture about how your worried about me, and you think i should go see dad, and all that other blah blah blah.'' I huffed and slowly made my way out the room.

She followed me down the stairs into the kitchen.

'' Violet its been 3 years.'' His face flashed through my mind. She grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and poured me a drink of orange juice before continuing. '' Highschools nearly over and youve achieved so much. I just want for you to be happy, and i know that me and your dad havent made things easy, but i hope you know we love you more than anything.'' She rubbed my hand lightly and leaned over the island to kiss my forehead.

I forced a smile, drank the juice and made my way to school.

One last day at ferguson high and i could do whatever i wanted. College, travel, find a job and move out. _be with him. _

several freshman kids passed me as i went through the main gates. I laughed to myself. They must be so relieved to have finally survived that awkward first year of highschool. heck i was relieved to have actually survived the whole thing. Although i had been to 3 different schools in the last 5 years. So typically i was, and always had been an outcast. Not that i cared. Life was easier that way.

The whole day was mundane. Friends crying and signing yearbooks. Teachers talking about how this is just the first step to a world full of golden oppurtunities. What a load of crap. This world is just full of people who couldn't give a damn about anything but themselves, even if it means hurting someone else in the process. My parents were prime example of that.

The bell rang loudly, I bolted out the main doors. Lit a ciggarette and strolled towards my freedom.

So this was it.

Now was the time to put 3 years worth of plans into action.

Ever since we had left LA i had waited for this day.

The day i could finally go home.

The day i could finally go home to him.

_"Violet somethings changed in you, toward me, your distant, cold. _

_And i dont know what ive done but, _

_I'll leave you alone from now on if thats what you want._

_Is that what you want?_

_And you know why id leave you alone? _

_Cause i care about your feelings more than mine._

_I LOVE YOU _

_There i said it, and not just on some chalkboard._

_I would never let anybody or anything hurt you._

_Ive never felt that way about anyone.''_

His words ring in my ears. I can still remember the heartbreaking look on his face as he watched me and my mom drive off from the house. Leaving him there all alone, without even a goodbye or a reason.

I gather everything i need to take with me and toss them in my suitcase.

I pick it up and walk downstairs and place it by the door.

My mom is laughing in the kitchen. I like remembering her like this. Happy and content.

'' Hey mom can we talk?'' she looks up from the twins in their playpen and walks towards me.

''sure sweetie, whats up?'' Im sure the worry was spread across my face by now.

I feel slightly nauseous as i take a deep breath and get it over with.

'' I'm leaving.'' I felt a wave of courage wash over me as i let the words slip out.

She looked confused. I saw her look over at the twins then back at me as she fiddled with a bottle top on the table.

There was a sudden awkward silence so i carried on talking. '' I'm going back to LA...''

I could feel her eyes burning into mine. I couldnt tell if she was angry or upset.

''how?'' is all she said to me. There was no tone to her reply. I laughed nervously. I pulled the letters out my pocket and placed them in front of her. ''Theres one for you, and could you give this to dad when he comes to see the twins.'' I gave the twins a kiss before making my way towards the front door. She didnt follow me. I looked back, we smiled at each other and off i went.

I think deep down my mom knew i wasnt happy. Not since we left. I wasnt. I was heart broken. For the last 3 years i had cried myself to sleep. My heart felt empty. Id lay in bed at night and pretend he was there with me, his arms wrapped tight around me. Then reality would sink in. He wasnt.

''oh come on, you are not seriously still down here sulking'' I turn round to see Hayden peering down at me. '' you're really caught up on that little nightingale bitch arnt you!'' She laughs histerically. i just keep quiet and stare at the ground. ''I dont see why? she obviously had no problem, just up and leaving your ass!'' I wrap my arms around myself and rock back and forth. Trying to stop the anger releasing from the pit of my stomach. ''Just go away'' and like that shes gone.

Although i hated to admit it, she did have a point. We never said goodbye. She just went. I gave her my heart and she left me to rot.

I could feel the anger sizzling inside. As much as i wanted to, i couldnt blame violet. She was just a kid following her parents orders. Its not like they was actually gonna leave her here. In all honesty, i really was happy that violet was away from this hell. She would be 18 now. A young woman in the making. With her strength she could be anything she wanted. For the first time in 3 years i felt a smile seep across my face, as i pictured Violet all grown up and living free of anything that tyed her down. Including myself.

''TATE..'' I was pulled from my reverie by constances shouts. ''Tate its momma.'' I hid away in the darkness. ''Tate come out we need to talk.'' Whenever i heard her voice, i felt my insides growl. I hated her. Why couldnt she just get the hint i wanted to be alone.

After a few more shouts of my name, she had given up and gone back upstairs.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the way violets lips felt on mine. These thoughts always helped calm the anger inside me.

What hayden had said earlier was still playing on my mind. It isnt healthy staying down here sulking. Violets gone. Shes never coming back. I loved and lost. Time to move on.

I ventured upstairs to the attic. ''beau?'' I whispered. A red ball came rolling towards me. ''Hey beau'' i smiled and rolled it back to him. His face lit up into a big grin as i sat and played with him. '' T..atttt...e'' I smiled at my brother and gave him a hug. Playing with beau was better than wallowing in the darkness. We continued to roll the ball to and from each other. '' T..attt.e sss..aaadd.'' beau cried. ''Nooo'' I shook my head. Trying to convince myself more than him. '' Tate just miss violet'' the truth hurt.

It was late afternoon when i finally decided to be brave and go to the room where i had professed my love to her.

I hadnt been back since the day she left.

There had been no new owners since room remained practically the same. I slowly opened the door, i creeped in and before i knew it the memories flooded back to me. _''if you love someone you should never hurt them...never''_.

I felt a tear starting to form at the corner of my eye. I wiped them before it could fall.

I walked over to the window. Thats when i saw her. At first i thought my mind was playing tricks on me. She looked different though. More womanly. But it was still my violet. She was standing across the road, just staring up at the house. I made my way closer to the window. Her hair was a even deeper caramel now. Her curls bounced of her chest as she exhaled. I felt my heart swell. Before i could get to the garden she was gone.

My mind started doubting me. _Its just all the memories making you hallucinate. Youve been down the basement too long. _I thought to myself.

I climbed onto the bed and closed my eyes. I hadnt been to sleep in a long time. I lay there and awaited the slumber.

The heat was unbearable, as i made my way up the street. I took off my cardigan and wrapped it round my waist. The scars on my arm glistened in the sunlight.

The house looked so much bigger than i remembered it. It seemed there were no current occupants either.

Standing there waiting for him to appear felt like an eternity.

Then i saw a flash of his blonde hair in the sunlight. He looked out the window.

His face was filled with curiosity and doubt, then he slowly walked away.

It was too soon. I knew i shouldve waited. Of course he wasnt going to greet me with open arms. I wasnt even sure if he was the same tate i left. For all i knew he could be planning my demise for when i returned.

'' well, well, well, what do we have here.'' I heard the southern twang and instantly realised who had crept up behind me.

''hello constance'' I sneered. She came into view as she moved my hair from my face. I hated the way she made me feel worthless. '' why, i never thought we'd see your pretty little face around here again!'' she laughed ''I see youve grown into yourself. How long has it been 2, 3 years?'' She smiled and raised her clenched hand to her chest.

''3 years actually, ive just graduated highschool.'' I walked along side her as she ushered me into her kitchen.

'' here drink this'' she slid a glass of scotch towards me, before gulping down her own in one go.

I swirled the liquid around and listened to the ice cubes smash against the tumbler.

I didnt really want to be here. To be honest , constance wasnt my favourite person, but she was the only living person i actually knew in L.A.

''So hows things constance?'' I took a sip of the scotch, its burnt the back of my throat and a little cough escaped. She smiled sarcastically. '' Things are splendid, especially if you count the fact my son has not spoke to me in 2 years.'' she shook her head and walked over to the sink. ''He just sits there in the basement, wallowing like a little puppy'' her chest heaved as she let out a sigh. '' Violet... he hasnt coped well without you.'' I felt a sharp pull in my stomach, like i was going to be sick. _you did this. youve broken him. _I couldnt shake all the thoughts running through my head. I stood up quickly and ran out the door towards the house.

I didnt know what to do. I just stood there staring at the door. I couldnt just ring the bell. Nobody would answer. _The basement._ Addie always used to break in through the basement.

I got to the basement door. It was locked. Of course it was locked. How could i be so stupid to think that i could just stroll in to a big empty house. Thats when it catched my eye. The key that constance used to get in so she could visit her sons. It was popping out the side of plant pot. I grabbed it and ran back round the front of the house.

A rush of excitement flooded my body as i slipped the key into the lock and let myself in.

The door creaked. I slowly stepped over the threshold. A slight murmur shook through the house. Like it was glad to have me back. To drag me into the darkness. I slowly walked towards the kitchen. '' HELLO'' i yelled out. Nobody answered me. I crept up the stairs and made my way to my old bedroom. I passed the bathroom. The memories of the attempted suicide fled through my mind, Leaving sadness.

I approached my room and hesitated. The last time i'd been here, in this room, Tate had told me he loved me.

I slowly opened the door, and was shocked at what i saw.

There on my old bed was tate. Sleeping.

He looked like an angel. Sunbeams scattered over his body, he was tucked up in feotal posistion. His blonde curls were covering his eyes. He didnt stir as i slowly sat on the bed. I stroked his face and shockwaves penetrated my body as i made contact with his soft skin. His eyes opened. ''tate'' i whispered as he looked straight at me. He sat back quickly in fright. ''violet'' his voice hitched a little as he said it. Like he wasnt sure if he was actually dreaming.


End file.
